Imperial Blades
The Imperial Blades is a group of individuals which hold the Imperial Blade titles, they were created when Mihli Lilty became Nadir of the Estellion Empire, though they existed in some form before then. Officially the Imperial Blades act as commanders to the Nadir's Blackguard and enjoy many privileges, including promotions into the higher noble ranks. Most of the members are said to be incarnations of beings mentioned in the Mythology of The World. Current Members Name - Title(s) - Gender - Class - Extra Information All names in order of membership. First Generation - Rise of the Nadir Estellion equivalent of a Heaven's Blade, they differ more so because they have to be able to use their weapons in swell conditions (not that Heaven's Blades can't]) #Barumei - The Shaken Blade - Female - Half-Shadow - A former bakery-girl from Fall Harvest, her left eye is usually covered with an eye patch because it was replaced with the Eidolon's Eye on Port Manteau, which also allows her to use Shadow abilities. Barumei's weapon of choice is an Mechanical Blade with an Ignition Drive. #Gyurk - The Noble Spirit - Knight - reference Dorothea manga. A former knight of Dolarsis, he chose to follow Mihli because he believed in her justice, but slowly found himself falling in love with her. Gyurk is the most hot-headed of the Blades, but always puts justice and duty before personal feelings. He wields a custom Edge Katanna with an ignition drive as his weapon. #Gear - Deceased, See Below. #Cho-ah / Ezra - The Blade Reaper - Super-soldier - A former ECHO Gestalt first generation, she disobeyed orders and was sent to be executed before she was rescued by Mihli Lilty. Cho-ah or Ezra as she was previously named, prefers to use a switchable Plasma Scythe equipped with an ignition drive. #Wiseman / Shue - [[]] #Valerie - Deceased, See Below. #Robin / Kip - The Blood Ripper/Little Red - Undead - reference Little red riding hood - The shortest girl in the Blades, Robin or Kip, her real name, was a girl brought back to life by Shugo through the DoLL system. She joined Mihli after Shugo's death and mainly uses four Cyclone Circular Knives, each attached to Cold Steel wire and equipped with Ignition Drives as her main weapons. #Shalon - Deceased, See Below. #Vira-Lorr - The Mystic's Eye - Female - Immortal Slayer - A member of House Penndragon, Vira was a member of Cardinal Sin before joining the Blades, she has a limited ability to peer into the past or future and an innate ability to begin a Cold Fusion Reaction inside of anything. Her weapons vary but she prefers to use Wrist Blades, she is one of the few Blades that does not use an Ignition Drive. #Falna - The Blade Witch - Female - Bodyguard - A former bodyguard from Atiarchy, she has an eye-patch on her right eye because of an injury during a mission in her youth. Falna prefers to use a Grappler Blade, a hooked sword attached to a chain, and has equipped hers with an ignition drive. #Sumire - The Bullet Witch - Esper - A former Captain of the Esper Enforcers Squad's 3rd Division, she joined Mihli after Calintz defeat on Espada Reid. Sumire prefers to dual two Blade Pistols with ignition drives as her weapons and uses her Esper abilities to augment her skills. #Arago - The Ascended Messenger - Acts as the Nadir's personal courier. He has the right to change the course of any vessel he is on to ensure that whatever the Nadir wants transported gets to its location. #Celestia - The Hand of the Nadir - Soldier - A former Admiral of the Estellion Imperial Navy, she defected to Mihli's side after her exile on Bamboo Grove. Celestia is said to be the strongest of the Blades and uses no special abilities whatsoever, her weapon of choice is a slightly elongated katana. 2nd Generation: Counter Attack #Haito - The Calm Storm - Male - He was a trusted servant of Maetel Lilty who was sent to watch over Mihli. After her death, he sought out Mihli and pledged his undying loyalty. He has become something of a ground agent, as opposed to the Admiralty. #Kaine / Emery - The Blade of Axis / Heir to Thanatos - Female - Dreamer - A Dreamer with a fabricated past, Kaine was traveling to rediscover who she was. On the sky island of Blue Lagoona, Kaine found out that she was really Emery, the sister of Manna and a Dreamer. #Gram Mark - "Golden Sword" - Mercenary #Millenear - Vampire of Light - Female - A Vampire that Mihli meets, she was a candidate to become a Lidereith but gave it up when she was saved by Mihli's group from [[]]. #Chandra - Datamancer - Female - Met Mihli through Estark, after she and him escaped the Flame King. #Irelia - Machinist - Female - Found unconscious by [[]]. #Asagi - Tatoo Master/Medic - Female #Reika - Summoner - Female Former Members *Valerie - The Merciless Ranger - Female - Gladiator - A former gladiator from Cavalleria, Valerie joined Mihli during her escape from the sky island when the Flavians staged their rebellion. She was later killed by the Eidolon Balai to invoke suspicion on Shalon. Her body was recovered and rests in the Hall of Regrets in the Nadir's palace. *Shalon - The Renegade Blade - Female - Eidolon/Shadow - The Eidolon Balai's shadow, Shalon eventually was involved in the conspiracy concerning Valerie's murder and was stricken with a stigma by Balai. She was killed by Mihli, her body was never recovered and instead a monument was erected for her. *Gear - The Clockwork Blade - Male - Shadow/Time Traveler - A Shadow that traveled back in time to kill his original, Gear was allowed to join Mihli's party on the condition that he teach Barumei swordsmanship. He was very skilled with his blade and used the Gear Blade, [[]]. Gear ceased to exist when he killed his original, Kakeru, on Ashla. Candidates *Naota - Tactician / Strategist - Declined because he didn't want to be bound, later achieved a position in the Estellion Royal Navy. Membership There are only a few Imperial Blades in existence currently and each are hand picked by the Nadir. The first requirement is: *to be extremely loyal to the Nadir over anyone or anything, including the Empire. The other requirements were never mentioned, though high physical combat or mental prowess is probably one of them, considering other Imperial Blades members have such characteristics. Imperial Blade Advantages *Each Imperial Blade holds a rank of Rear Admiral or greater. *Each is given an ignition drive weapon. *Each is given a flagship designed for their fighting style. *They are allowed to disobey orders, provided it is approved by the Nadir or would benefit her greater than the original order. *They are allowed to kill anyone except a small list of people, though they are disciplined enough not to kill recklessly. Imperial Blade Factions *The Rounds - 13 Knights under Vira-Lorr Pendragon. **Lancet - First Chair, Vira's right hand. *Imperial Arcana - 11 Knights under Emery. **Iseult - Holds the arcana for The Emperor. **Risayla - Holds the arcana for The Moon. **Kilani - Holds the arcana for The Fool. **Listfal - Holds the arcana for The Hierophant. *The Trumps - 10 Knights under Celestia. **Noreen - Head of the trumps, Celestia's right hand. **Grania Notes Category:Nadir Faction Category:Estellion Sky Empire Category:Imperial Year 9999 Category:Era of the Admirals